


Out Of Devastation Comes Love

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [85]
Category: Edgemont (TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam had found out that it's true what they say: That out of devastation comes love. If you're lucky, that love ends up being the best thing in your life.





	Out Of Devastation Comes Love

Fandoms: General Hospital/Edgemont  
Title: Out Of Devastation Comes Love  
Characters: Sam McCall and Chris Laidlaw  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Chris Laidlaw  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam had found out that it's true what they say: That out of devastation comes love. If you're lucky, that love ends up being the best thing in your life.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, Edgemont, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 189 without title and ending.

Word used: Closer

LAB # 85: Out Of Devastation Comes Love

They had met because Sam was pregnant and she'd had a few complications during her pregnancy. So she'd gone to General Hospital where Chris worked, for treatment.

He'd been the new obstetrician at the time and had taken over Kelly Lee's patient list, which Sam had been on. Chris had been shocked that Sam, who was seven months pregnant and having complications, was alone at her appointments, and that she still drove.

They'd gotten to know each other over the next three months, and Chris had been surprised and saddened to learn that Sam had lost her husband, Jason, a few months after discovering she was pregnant.

So he took it upon himself to befriend Sam and spend time with her outside of her appointments. They ended up getting closer, and eventually started dating. A year later, the two of them married and raised Sam and Jason's son, Danny, together.

Sam smiled as she watched her husband and son playing and laughing. She had found out that it's true what they say: That out of devastation comes love. If you're lucky, that love ends up being the best thing in your life.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
